leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kog'Maw
is a Champion in League of Legends. Background Lore When the prophet Malzahar was reborn in Icathia, he was led there by an ominous voice which thereafter anchored itself to his psyche. From within, this voice bestowed upon him terrible purpose, and though Malzahar was no longer tormented by its call, the voice did not cease its unrelenting summons. This baleful beacon's gentle flicker -- now fastened to Runeterra -- drew forth a putrid beast that ambled across a threshold it did not understand, widening a fissure between spaces which were never meant to meet. There amongst the haunting ruins of Icathia, Kog'Maw manifested in Valoran with unsettling curiosity. The spark which led him to Runeterra teased him still, urging him gently towards Malzahar. It also encouraged him to familiarize himself with his new environment, to the stark horror of everything he encountered on his journey. The enchanting colors and aromas of Runeterra intoxicated Kog'Maw, and he explored the fruits of the strange world the only way he knew how: by devouring them. At first he sampled only the wild flora and fauna he happened across. As he traversed the parched Tempest Flats, however, he came upon a tribe of nomads. Seemingly unhampered by conventional rules of physics, Kog'Maw consumed every nomad and any obstacles they put in his way, amounting to many times his own mass and volume. The most composed of his victims may have had time to wonder if this was due to the caustic enzymes which stung the ground as they dripped from his gaping mouth, although such musings were abruptly concluded. When his wake of catastrophe reached the Institute of War, an enthusiastic Malzahar greeted him with an enticing prospect: taste the best Runeterra could offer…on the Fields of Justice. Development Kog'Maw was first featured in a Screenshot of Malzahar, however no further Information was given at that time. Relating the Sneak Peak Screenshot and the Malzahar Screenshot however, you can see clear similarities. On June 18th, 2010 a new preview was given by Pendragon which finally cleared informations upChampion Sneak Peek: Kog'Maw the Mouth of the Abyss at the Official Forums: :Those of you who were paying attention when we released Malzahar might have noticed somebody lurking in the background. And today you get to put a name to that face… err… mouth. Meet Kog’Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss. Now many of you have been asking for more monsters in the League of Legends lineup, so if you had any doubts about whether or not we’re taking your suggestions to heart, this gentleman… err… gentlemouth should assuage those concerns. Abilities | secondpic = KogMaw_BioArcaneBarrage.png | secondname = Bio-Arcane Barrage | secondinfo = (Active): Kog'Maw's attacks gain range and deal a percent of the target's maximum health as magic damage. Lasts 6 seconds. | secondlevel = | thirdpic = KogMaw_VoidOoze.png | thirdname = Void Ooze | thirdinfo = (Active): Kog'Maw launches a peculiar ooze which damages all enemies it passes through and leaves a trail which slows enemies who stand on it. | thirdlevel = | ultipic = KogMaw_LivingArtillery.png | ultiname = Living Artillery | ultiinfo = (Active): Kog'Maw fires a living artillery shell at a great distance dealing damage and revealing targets. Additionally, multiple Living Artilleries in a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana. (Deals 150% damage to champions.) | ultilevel = }} Strategy Submitted on the forums by Phreak depicting his item build and skill order for Kog'Maw "Kog’Maw can be played very effectively as a hybrid caster/DPS champion. Focusing on Void Ooze, Bio-Arcane Barrage, and Living Artillery, Kog’Maw is great at dealing damage in bursts at long range. Using range to his advantage, I find that playing with a complete disregard for durability will suit you well. Kog’Maw also farms minions and monsters very quickly, allowing you to become the most deadly champion on the map in a very short amount of time." "Specifically, I aim for Chalice of Harmony, Guinsoo’s Rageblade, and Nashor’s Tooth. I also try to take the Golem as much as possible, which should be easy since all 4 of your abilities affect it. Always try to use Living Artillery when you can afford the mana, as it’s your best ability. From there, careful use of Bio-Arcane Barrage is crucial because of its lengthy cooldown. Proper management of all your abilities will give you a lot of damage output once the battles start." My skill order is: #Void Ooze #Bio-Arcane Barrage #Void Ooze #Caustic Spittle #Void Ooze #Living Artillery #Void Ooze #Bio-Arcane Barrage #Void Ooze #Bio-Arcane Barrage #Living Artillery #Bio-Arcane Barrage #Bio-Arcane Barrage #Caustic Spittle #Caustic Spittle #Living Artillery #Caustic Spittle #Caustic Spittle My item build, along with some other recommend items are: *Meki Pendant + 2 Health Potions *Chalice of Harmony *Sorcerer’s Shoes *Guinsoo’s Rageblade *Nashor’s Tooth *Infinity Edge *Hextech Gunblade Quotes Upon Selection *''"Time to feast!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"We go."'' *''"Feeding time!"'' *''"Hungry..."'' *''"Soft flesh..."'' *''"No rest."'' *''"Oblivion come."'' *''"Food. FOOD!"'' *Kog'maw gurgles. *Kog'maw snorts. *''"More! So empty."'' *''"Want meat!"'' *''"Hunger never sleep."'' Taunt *''"Keep coming! Not FULL!"'' Joke *Kog'Maw sounds a "charge!" bugle call. Trivia * It is possible that Kog'maw is inspired by the Warhammer fantasy cave creature namely the Cave Squig or the whole Tyranid race. * The line "widening a fissure between spaces which were never meant to meet." From Kog'maw's lore is a reference to "The crack in space and time" from Doctor Who. The Doctor uses the exact wording to describe it. * If enough people buy Kog'Maw, Riot Studios announced that they will release the Scholar Kog'Maw skin, which is similar to Cho'Gath's Gentlemen skin. * The term "Maw" is used to refer to the mouth or stomach of a carnivore. This is quite possibly where Kog'maw gets the second part of his name. * His /dance is a tribute to Michigan J. Frog from the classic Warner Bros. short One Froggy Evening. Skins References